ZT2 Lost Tapes Revelations Seasons
Here are The Seasons of Minecraft Rogers's YouTube Series. Plot (Segment based on different centuries or years) Chupacabra Arc: The Chupacabra's arrived at earth, taking all the Sheeps, Chickens and farm animals into their own hive which they have created. One person will discover the existence of aliens, one person who is daring to go out to search farm animals and aliens. What he'll find is something very unexpected, there is a lot of different species of Chupacabra's out there. Apocalyptic Arc: Patient Zero has escaped along with his army of mutants, he goes into the far future and sees one giant monster in the aftermath of Patient Zero's world domination. What will he do to stop this from happening? Ocean Arc: the world is full of sea monsters, cryptids of the deep thrive the oceans as their own, I wonder how did they get there? Snake Arc: The creatures from the dark dimension rule like kings, one is the Anaconda, 2nd is the Vekteus and 3rd is their master Yanaxulap, Three king demons of the dark dimension attempts to spread dark magic in reality. four arcs and one per episodes Questions/Trivia Question: Can you confirm an Episode of a Black Cat? Answer: No, Black Cats are once witches cats but now becomes one of the Domestic Cats, but still. it's a big NO Question: Are the Movies based on the same universe Answer: no they are not, they are based on Forlorn Universe, which there are two differences. *For the Season 5, it will be Confirm that Rogers Pictures/Horror Pictures will work on this along with ZT2 Studios Characters Urban Explorer Marine Biologist Farmer Chupacabras Sea Serpents Tatzelwurm Phaya Naga War Soldier Patient Zero the Necromorph Mutants Zilla Alien Species. Season 1 (2015) Episode 1: Megaconda Episode 2: Devil Dragon Episode 3: Jersey Devil Episode 4: Cureo Chupacabra Episode 5: Thunderbird Episode 6: Death Worm Episode 7: Vampire Beast Episode 8: The Cadejo Episode 9: Australian Monster Episode 10: Scottish Sea Monster Season 2 (2017) Episode 1: Giant Serpent Episode 2: Tailypo Episode 3: The Last Dinosaur Episode 4: El Chupacabra Episode 5: Fearsome Critter Episode 6: Shunka Warakin Episode 7: Nightmare From The Deep Episode 8: Giant Ghost Bat Episode 9: Nandi Bear Episode 10: New Guinea's Flyer Season 3 (2018) Episode 1: Shadow Demon Episode 2: The Horned Serpent Episode 3: Hook Island Sea Monster Episode 4: Chupacabra Hunt Part 1 Episode 5: Chupacabra Hunt Part 2 Episode 6: The Dinosaur Returns Episode 7: Phantom Kangaroo Episode 8: Giant Lupin Episode 9: Wormzilla Episode 10: The Real Dragon Season 4 (2018) Episode 1: The Eldritch Worm Episode 2: Rainbow Serpent Episode 3: The Beast of Exmoor Episode 4: Alien Episode 5: Future Nightmare Part 1/3 Episode 6: Future Nightmare Part 2/3 Episode 7: Future Nightmare Part 3/3 Episode 8: The Real Megalodon Episode 9: Phaya Naga Episode 10: Return of The Chupacabra Episode 11: Mutant Apocalypse Part 1/2 Episode 12: Mutant Apocalypse Part 2/2 Season 5 (2019) Episode 1: Killer Rabbit Episode 2: Another Alien Episode 3: Hydra Episode 4: The Hivemind of Chupacabras Part 1/2 Episode 5: The Hivemind of Chupacabras Part 2/2 Episode 6: Ghost Episode 7: Patient Zero (AKA Patient Zero The Necromorph) Episode 8: Mutants (Sequel to Patient Zero and Prequel to Mutant Apocalypse) Episode 9: Bear Lake Monster Episode 10: The Real Phoenix Episode 11: Mamlambo Episode 12: Sirrush Episode 13: Dark Dimension Part 1/3 Episode 14: Dark Dimension Part 2/3 Episode 15: Dark Dimension part 3/3 Season 6 (2020) Episode 1: Giant Rat Plague Episode 2: Infestive Megapiranha Episode 3: Minhocao Episode 4: Extratresstial Being Episode 5: The Real Kraken Episode 6: Hogzilla Episode 7: Sea Serpent Episode 8: Monk of the Sea Episode 9: Tatzelwurm Episode 10: the Serpent Kingdom part 1/3 Episode 11: Serpent Kingdom Part 2/3 Episode 12 Serpent Kingdom Part 3/3 Season 7 (2021) Episode 1: Killer Penguin Episode 2: Sand Reaper Episode 3: Chupacabra's Invasion Part 1/3 Episode 4: Chupacabra's Invasion Part 2/3 Episode 5: Chupacabra's Invasion Part 3/3 Episode 6: Doppelganger Episode 7: Tiger of Australia Episode 8: Zombies Episode 9: Megaconda Returns Episode 10: Rabid Dogs Season 8 (2022) Episode 1: Bigfoot Episode 2: Yeti Episode 3: Giant Vampire Bat Episode 4: Monai Episode 5: Ogopogo Episode 6: Black Lion of Africa Episode 7: Chupacabra's Attack Part 1/2 Episode 8: Chupacabra's Attack Part 2/2 Episode 9: Killer Penguin Containment Episode 10: Megapiranha Episode 11: The Cadborosaurus Episode 12: Gambo Season 9 (2023) Episode 1: Future Breakout Part 1/3 Episode 2: Future Breakout Part 2/3 Episode 3: Future Breakout Part 3/3 Episode 4: Paranormal Ghost Episode 5: Killer Penguin Breach Episode 6: Chupacabra's Site Episode 7: Stollenwurm Episode 8: Forest of Kirin Episode 9: Florida Skunk Ape Episode 10: Cuero Season 10 Finale (2024) Episode 1: The End of Chupacabra's Part 1/3 Episode 2: The End of Chupacabra's Part 2/3 Episode 3: The End of Chupacabra's Part 3/3 Episode 4: Alpine Lizard Episode 5: Cadborosaurus Returns Episode 6: The Plant that Kills Sheep Episode 7: Snowstalker Episode 8: New Guinea's Dragon Episode 9: Toxic Dimension Episode 10: Judgement Day (1-hour special) Specials Forlornverse Films ZT2 Lost Tapes Revelations film Category:Introduction Category:Rogers Pictures Movies